The present invention relates to a method for machining workpieces, in particular for grinding the surface of non-round workpieces, and to a device for carrying out this method.
Methods of the mentioned generic type are already known. In the most primitive manner, such methods are carried out such that the workpiece is clamped within a machining unit and is machined, and, while the workpiece is still clamped, it is measured, for example, by means of a slide gauge or the like. The precision of such a machining operation is low. For more sophisticated and high precision requirements of the machining, the respective workplace is taken out of the machine unit after the machining operation, is clamped in a precise measuring device, and is accurately measured by means of said measuring device. During the respective clamping of the workpiece, i.e., in the measuring device as well as in the machining unit, deviations from the first or previous clamping of the workpiece occur. In addition to that, it is a fact that usually the temperature within the machining unit is higher than the temperature within the measuring device, which has an influence on the measuring data as well. Such negative influences accumulate in such a manner that it is normally impossible to exceed a certain limit of precision.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the mentioned disadvantage and further disadvantages of the prior art.